Conventionally, in order to determine the presence/absence of arteriosclerosis, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus sometimes evaluates the phase shift between a blood flow velocity and the motion velocity of a blood vessel wall by a tissue analysis dedicated mode. This apparatus removes unwanted signals mixed in a Doppler signal by filter processing in accordance with the settings of a velocity scale (to be referred to as a velocity display scale hereinafter) to be displayed. A function (to be referred to as a dual Doppler function hereinafter) of displaying pieces of velocity value information concerning different positions in an object which are different azimuth directions in combination with phases displays Doppler signals acquired from different objects in the same velocity display range.
However, the conventional dual Doppler function displays the Doppler signals acquired from different objects within the same velocity display range, and hence it is difficult for the operator to observe displayed images. In addition, since the dual Doppler function is premised on that objects are at different azimuth directions, the function cannot display pieces of velocity value information of different objects in the same azimuth directions in combination with phases. In addition, according to the HPRF (High Pulse Repetition Frequency) method, range gates with different depths are set in one azimuth direction, but only one velocity display range is set. Setting a plurality of range gates is cumbersome operation for the operator, and hence is a heavy load for the operator. Furthermore, it takes much time to perform these operations.